Siempre nos quedará Venecia
by Kaily Hiwatari
Summary: –No te pienso soltar, ¿me oyes? -le decía entre besos sedosamente-. No te dejaré escapar nunca más- Kai&Takao. Dedicado a Lexi Acua, espero que os guste.


**Pareja:** Kai&Takao.

**Advertencia:** Shounen –ai.

"Pensamientos."

–Diálogos.

**Dedicado a Lexi Acua.**

**SIEMPRE NOS QUEDARÁ VENECIA**

–Kaily Hiwatari–

_Flash Back_

Un niño de piel blanquecina, ojos carmesí y cabello bicolor grisáceo, disfrutaba a su manera de la gran fiesta que se celebraba ante sus ojos. Se encontraba en una ciudad desconocida para él. La ciudad era muy famosa por sus populares carnavales. Estaba disfrazado dentro de un enorme castillo, apoyado en un gran muro de piedra. Veía cómo un montón de gente bailaba al compás de la música. Todos estaban disfrazados y llevaban una máscara que les ocultaba parte de sus caras para así no romper la magia de esa tradición. Miraba a su alrededor. Estaba muy aburrido ahí solo. Sus padres estaban bailando entre la multitud y por culpa de esas máscaras no sabría reconocerles.

Incluso, las personas de la orquesta también ocultaban sus rostros. Miró hacia el techo. Grandes lámparas iluminaban el lugar y eran de considerable tamaño. Ni qué decir que al otro lado de donde él se encontraba, había largas mesas con deliciosos aperitivos y bebidas. Al parecer, el estar en un castillo era una gran tradición para esos carnavales.

Ruló la vista y suspiró asqueado de tanto esperar a sus padres. Aunque ellos le habían prohibido estrictamente que se moviese del lugar, iría a los jardines para pasear un poco. Después de todo, un castillo no constaba solamente de una habitación enorme, ¿verdad?

Se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar hacia delante. Había cuatro puertas y todas estaban abiertas. Pero, ¿cuál debería escoger para salir de allí? Dudaba que fuesen a parar al mismo sitio. Una de ellas, parecía estar más cerca de él. Quedaba a su derecha, ésa misma sería buena para investigar un poco.

Fue a tomarla cuando, de repente, alguien cruzó ante él, siguiendo su propio camino. Una chica de larga melena rubia rizada, quien llevaba un vestido que parecía ser de princesa. Ésta caminaba con tranquilidad hacia una de las largas mesas, o, al menos, esa impresión le dio.

En el ambiente había dejado un olor muy agradable. Seguramente algún tipo de perfume. Sintió curiosidad. ¿Quién sería esa joven? Decidió acercarse, sólo para verla más de cerca.

La chica llevaba un traje de color azul claro. Algunas flores pequeñas de color blanco adornaban su atuendo. Tenía un lazo atado atrás para sujetarse el vestido. Llevaba unos guantes de color blanco, junto con un collar de perlas del mismo color en el cuello.

Kai se acercó disimuladamente a ella. Le observó los labios. Le brillaban muchísimo y tiraban a un color rosado.

La joven le miró por unos segundos. Se sujetaba con gracia el vestido para no pisárselo.

–Hola. ¿Eres de por aquí? –preguntó el bicolor curioso. La muchacha asintió con una sonrisa–. ¿Cómo te llamas? –No recibió respuesta–. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te ha mordido la lengua el gato?

La chica llevó sus dedos cubiertos por el guante hasta los labios del joven. Los dejó ahí durante unos segundos, para luego deslizarlos suavemente hasta una de sus mejillas. La doncella bajó la mirada y, poco a poco, fue retirando su mano hasta llevársela de nuevo a su vestido.

El joven la observaba curioso. –¿Pasa algo? –decidió preguntarle. La joven se hizo a un lado y empezó a caminar. El bicolor giró tan rápido como pudo, viendo cómo se alejaba–. Oye, ¿a dónde vas? –le preguntó al tiempo que salió a correr tras ella. La agarró del brazo con suavidad para poder detenerla. Se puso delante de ella para mirarla de frente–. Al menos podrías decirme…–No le dio tiempo de terminar la frase cuando la joven le cogió las mejillas con las manos, se puso de puntillas y le besó.

El chico podía claramente percibir el sabor a fresa de los labios de la chica. Quedó tan confundido que no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ella tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía que sentía en verdad ese beso que le estaba dando. Finalmente, se separó de él, echando a correr. Cuando el chico reaccionó sólo pudo ver parte del vestido salir por la puerta.

Corrió hacia esa la entrada. –¡Espera! –le gritó, asomándose al comienzo de un largo pasillo. Unas escaleras habían a su derecha y puertas abiertas, a su izquierda. Al fin, se detuvo al saber que no daría con ella.

_Fin Flash Back_

Un joven bicolor de ojos carmesí estaba deshaciendo su maleta sobre la cama en una habitación de un hotel. A su lado, observándole de frente sobre otra cama, estaba un chico de cabellos azules y de ojos color marrón.

–Deberías deshacer la maleta, ¿no crees, Takao? –le dijo al joven de cabellos azules.

–Ya me conoces, prefiero hacerlo todo más tarde –le contestó al bicolor–. Oye, Kai, ¿crees que esta noche romperás el misterio? Hoy habrá mucha gente en la calle. Los carnavales de aquí son muy importantes. Todo el mundo va disfrazado y este sitio es muy grande. No será fácil para ti encontrarla.

–Un año más, tendrás que ayudarme para que no escape.

–Creo que te tiene obsesionado. La gente dice que el primer beso nunca se olvida y a ti esa dama enmascarada te ha atado con sólo un beso por año. ¿Dejarás alguna vez de buscarla?

–No, hasta que descubra la verdad.

–Vaya. Realmente te tiene hechizado. –Sonrió–. ¿Y qué me dices de tu disfraz? ¿Cuál será?

–Tiene que ser el mismo de todos los años, si no, no me reconocerá, ¿no crees?

–Claro, en eso llevas razón –confirmó–. ¿Nunca te ha dicho su nombre?

–¿Por qué tantas preguntas?

–Simple curiosidad –le restó importancia–. Es que es difícil de imaginar algo así. Quizás le gustas mucho y no se atreve a decírtelo por temor al rechazo –dijo dejándose caer sobre la cama con las manos tras la cabeza.

–Me voy a duchar –le informó antes de soltar la última prenda sobre la cama. Entró al cuarto de baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

El moreno de piel se quedó mirando el techo, como si en él encontrase algo interesante. Escuchó el agua correr, seguramente era de la ducha. La primera vez que pisó la ciudad de Venecia tenía once años. La familia de Kai fue de vacaciones allí. Y, para que Kai no se aburriese o se sintiera solo, decidieron que sería bueno el hecho de que llevase un amigo del colegio. Ahí fue cuando todo comenzó.

Haciendo impulso, se levantó de la cama. Caminó hasta la puerta del cuarto de baño. Todavía podía escuchar cómo el agua chocaba contra el suelo de la bañera. Llevó su mano hasta el pomo de la puerta y la giró con cuidado. Abrió la puerta lentamente hasta dejar una pequeña apertura.

Podía ver la silueta del otro joven a través de los cristales empañados por el vapor de agua. Kai se pasaba las manos por el cabello para quitarse los restos de champú. Sonrió por lo que sus ojos podían ver ahora. Aunque sabía que lo que hacía no estaba bien, pensaba que era la única forma de sentirse un poco mejor consigo mismo. Apartó la cabeza de la rendija de la puerta y la cerró con mucho cuidado. Se quedó con la espalda apoyada en ella. Esta noche sería especial y, de nuevo, llena de emoción.

El bicolor se apartó un poco del teléfono de la ducha. Abrió los ojos para abrir la mampara y mirar la puerta de la habitación. Sentía cómo las gotas de agua le golpeaban en el pecho. Sonrió satisfecho y, tras cerrar la puerta con cuidado, siguió duchándose.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Los canales de agua estaban llenos de góndolas que procedían de distintas direcciones, pero todos se dirigían al mismo lugar.

–¿Ése será tu disfraz de esta noche? –le preguntó el bicolor mirando al frente.

–Sí –confirmó, su acompañante, quien iba vestido de ladrón, con una camiseta y pantalón a rayas, un antifaz y un gorro–. He pensado en este disfraz por el antifaz. Así no hará falta máscara –respondió, mirándole.

–Entiendo –contestó viendo ahora cómo el barquero remaba.

–No sé cómo no les agobia vivir en un sitio en el que debes moverte siempre por el agua –apreció al ver la fila de góndolas que iban detrás de ellos. Pasaban bajo un puente y entonces miró hacia arriba. El agua se reflejaba en las piedras de éste. Pronto vio el cielo estrellado–. Hace una noche preciosa –admiró–. ¿Crees que esa doncella enmascarada estará esta noche en la fiesta?

El bicolor miró a Takao, éste aún seguía mirando al cielo. –Estoy seguro –garantizó–. Y, esta vez, la atraparé.

Takao bajó la mirada y la dirigió al mayor. –Pareces muy seguro de ti mismo.

Kai vestía un traje, al igual que el de Romeo de Shakespeare. Tenía en la mano una máscara que se ataría después a la cabeza.

El joven de cabellos azules esquivó la mirada intensa que el otro le envió. –Ya estamos llegando –avisó Kai, al tener la vista al frente.

Pudo ver un gran muro de piedra gris que se alzaba como si fuese una muralla. Éste daba a un enorme puente. Había unas escalerillas por las cuales la gente debía subir. No había góndolas atracadas alrededor, ya que, si no, impedirían el paso a las demás.

La góndola se acercó lo suficiente a las escaleras. Tanto Kai como Takao se pusieron en pie y, cuando lo consideraron oportuno, bajaron del bote de un salto hasta la escalera. El barquero se apartó poco a poco de la orilla, debía de irse de allí antes de obstaculizar el paso.

El bicolor se puso la máscara y los dos comenzaron a subir las escaleras con tranquilidad. Tenían tiempo suficiente para llegar a la fiesta. Una vez que subieron del todo, vieron una enorme calle que apuntaba a muchos otros caminos. Las casas eran antiguas, de varios pisos y todas las avenidas eran de adoquines. Las farolas eran algo escasas, pero iluminaban lo suficiente las vías.

Caminaron unos veinte minutos en línea recta.

–No recordaba que faltase tanto –se quejaba Takao.

–Te noto nervioso esta noche –afirmó.

–¿Tú crees? No, no lo estoy. Es sólo que no recordaba que el camino fuese tan largo. Nada más. Bah, olvida lo que he dicho –le restó importancia.

–Vale –contestó observándole con el rabillo del ojo. Aunque lo negase, Takao estaba nervioso.

–Oye, Kai, ¿tan importante es para ti esa doncella?

–Claro. Si no, no vendría hasta aquí. Es un viaje muy largo, ¿no crees? Además, me robó algo hace mucho tiempo y sigue haciéndolo. Esto no puede seguir así. Tarde o temprano, la verdad saldrá a la luz, ¿no crees, Takao?

–Supongo que sí –contestó no muy seguro. Miró a su alrededor–. Mira –señaló con el dedo índice hacia una dirección–, allí está la torre.

El bicolor miró hacia esa dirección. –Ya estamos cerca. Sólo unos pasos más –le animó.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Pronto tomaron una callejuela. Ésta les condujo hasta la plaza mayor de Venecia. Multitud de personas disfrazadas estaban impacientes, esperando a que el reloj marcase por fin la media noche. Aún faltaban unos minutos.

Habían preparado un escenario delante del reloj antiguo, frente a un castillo añejo de la Edad Media. Por encima de sus cabezas habían puesto adornos. La gente se agrupaba alrededor del escenario.

–Cada año hay más gente –anunció Takao asombrado, al mirar a su alrededor–. Y, mira eso, hay disfraces de todos los tipos. Monstruos, hadas, princesas, caballeros, ladrones, doncellas, brujas, esqueletos… Creo que nunca antes había visto tanta variedad.

–Sí, ya lo veo –dijo despreocupado–. Ella no está aquí –comentó mirando el reloj de la torre.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –le preguntó enarcando una ceja.

–Su lugar es el castillo. Hasta que no lo abran, no la veré.

–Vaya, parece que sabes de lo que hablas.

–Tras cuatro años, ya coges experiencia. Ya es la hora –avisó Kai.

Un hombre vestido de cocinero subió al escenario y se puso frente a un atril para hablar por el micrófono.

–Buenas noches, damas y caballeros. Esta noche la ciudad de Venecia celebrará la fantástica entrada del carnaval. Y, ahora, comencemos con la cuenta atrás. Diez, nueve, ocho, siete, seis, cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno, ¡cero! –El reloj sonó con una fuerte campanada–. ¡Feliz carnaval 2010!

–¡Feliz carnaval 2010! –contestaron los presentes al unísono. Todos se pusieron a aplaudir para dar la bienvenida al evento.

–Y, ahora, las puertas del castillo se abrirán para aquellos que busquen la tranquilidad de los patios. O, por el contrario, la diversión de los grandes bailes. ¡Que dé comienzo la fiesta! –Alzó el puño hacia el cielo y pronto se escucharon en él grandes explosiones. Algunos elevaron la vista. Los cohetes indicaban que la fiesta por fin había comenzado. Sus caras se iluminaban por los colores de la pirotecnia.

Kai agarró al distraído Takao del brazo y empezó a tirar de él–. Vamos.

–¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? –preguntó siguiéndole los pasos con dificultad entre la multitud.

Un pequeño puente de piedra daba al castillo como si indicara dónde estaba la entrada. Las puertas, ahora metálicas, del castillo se abrieron de par en par para dejar que la gente entrase. Algunos carruajes también pasaban por ellas. El recinto contaba con unos jardines hermosos e inmensos. Además de alguna que otra fuente de agua ornamentada con estatuas.

La gente franqueaba al interior, quedando extasiada ante la majestuosidad del lugar por dentro. Cada año se esmeraban más en cuidarlo y en mantener vivos ciertos detalles.

Los dos se deslizaron al interior, cruzando por un largo pasillo en el que habían instalado una mesa bastante grande como si fuese un mostrador. Había grandes percheros y una puerta tras el recepcionista. La gente iba depositando ahí sus chaquetas y, a cambio, recibían un ticket o una llave para una taquilla, en caso de querer dejar pertenencias más valiosas.

Takao se quedó mirando al hombre que, en este caso, vestía de demonio y que se encargaba de dejar las chaquetas en su lugar.

–Se podría haber disfrazado de otra cosa, así da un no sé qué tener que dejarle algo –decía sin dejar de caminar junto a Kai pasillo adelante.

–Pero nosotros no hemos traído chaquetas, así que no tienes porqué preocuparte, ¿no?

–No, claro, tienes razón. Era sólo un decir. –Carraspeó–. Esto está muy bien adornado este año, ¿no crees? –decía mirando a su alrededor.

–Está bien –contestó restándole importancia, entrando a la enorme sala donde se celebraría la fiesta. Ya podía escucharse la música de los violines y demás instrumentos. Vio cómo algunas personas ya estaban bailando. Otros hablaban entre ellos. Los niños corrían por todo el salón mientras jugaban y otros sólo comían algo de la inmensa mesa allí puesta.

Takao se acercó a la mesa y cogió un canapé. –Mmm… de atún –comentó, saboreándolo–. Vamos, come algo –invitó a su amigo al ver cómo Kai ya miraba a los alrededores, buscando seguramente a la chica–. No podrás encontrarla si tienes el estómago vacío, ¿verdad? –Le preguntó comiéndose ahora un pequeño bocadito de carne–. Creo que me serviré un poco de esto.

Kai agarró a Takao del brazo. –No hemos venido hasta aquí sólo para comer, ¿verdad? Enarcó las cejas mirándole–. Pero qué pesadito estás esta noche. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de comer algo? Yo tengo hambre, así que, si no te importa, voy a seguir comiendo. Prueba los canapés de caviar, están bastante buenos.

El bicolor cogió uno y se lo echó a la boca, saboreándolo. –No olvides a lo que hemos venido.

–Que ya lo sé –dijo restándole importancia con la mano.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Pasó un rato antes de que Takao se diera por satisfecho con la comida. Fue en ese momento cuando Kai le dedicó una mirada.

–¿Qué pasa? –preguntó el joven de cabellos azules sin entender porqué Kai le observaba así.

–Supongo que ya has terminado, ¿no? ¿O tengo que seguir esperándote toda la noche?

–Sí, ya he terminado. ¿Por dónde empezamos?

–En este salón no está, así que creo que será mejor que nos dividamos de alguna forma.

–¿Qué te parece si tú miras en ese grupo que acaba de llegar mientras yo miro fuera? Si la veo, vengo corriendo y te aviso.

Sonrió. –Está bien –contestó.

El joven de cabellos azules salió por la puerta y el bicolor se acercó hasta el grupo de gente. Al cabo de quince minutos no había rastro de la chica. Miró hacia la puerta por la que Takao se había ido y sólo entraba gente totalmente desconocida. Aunque… ¡un momento! ¡Allí estaba ella! Su cabello dorado estaba peinado en un semi recogido, haciendo notorio lo largo que lo tenía. Este año llevaba un antifaz que no era de mano como las veces anteriores, sino que iba atado a la cabeza con una cuerda. Era azul, al igual que su largo y pomposo vestido de seda con tonos cada vez más blancos. Adornados con alguna que otra minúscula florecilla brillante. Sus labios estaban rosados, es lo que le dejó ver antes de que ésta se los ocultase con un abanico.

Este año no daría rodeos. Se acercaría a ella y le preguntaría todo lo que estaba deseando contestarse desde hacía tiempo.

La muchacha parecía estar buscando a alguien entre la multitud desde ese sitio. Se acercó a ella cortésmente y le cogió de la mano, viendo cómo ésta daba un pequeño respingo por la sorpresa.

–Buenas noches. –Procedió a besarle la mano. Ésta, como siempre, le hizo una reverencia para saludarle–. ¿Esta noche desvelaremos el misterio? –La chica empezó a abanicarse nerviosamente–. Sólo necesito hacerte algunas preguntas. Como, por ejemplo, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué de entre tantos chicos, me has elegido a mí? –La chica sonrió y señaló con el dedo índice de su mano libre hacia un lado–. No, este año no me engañarás con ese truco. –Sabía que si miraba, la chica saldría corriendo como había hecho años anteriores.

Un camarero se acercó al bicolor y le dio unos toquecillos en el hombro. –Disculpe, señor, ¿canapés?

–No, gracias –le contestó volviendo a su posición original y pensando en que, esta vez, la chica no le había engañado cuando le había señalado hacia otra dirección–. ¿Por dónde íbamos? –preguntó al aire, ya que la chica no estaba allí. Miró a su alrededor y la enfocó. Estaba huyendo de nuevo de él. Corría bastante rápido para ir con un vestido así–. Mierda –masculló antes de salir corriendo tras ella–. ¡Eh! ¡Detente! –le gritaba a medida que iba cruzando los pasillos hasta llegar a los jardines.

Llegaron al patio, donde las hojas de los setos estaban cortadas de forma recta, con algunas que otras formas en algunos árboles. Muchas rosas decoraban los jardines y algunas fuentes echaban un agua claramente cristalina. A la luz de la luna, la chica respiraba agitadamente, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Por dónde debería de ir? Se había detenido unos segundos para poder respirar al ver que el joven no estaba tras ella.

El bicolor se detuvo al verla descansando. La observaba intentando recobrar también el aliento. –¿Tanto miedo te da decirme la verdad? ¿Tan sólo decirme tu nombre?

La chica volvió a cogerse el vestido para salir huyendo, perdiéndose entre los arbustos.

–Ah, no. Este año no te me escapas –salió a correr también y se paró en seco.

Ya no la veía, pero sabía que no debía de andar lejos. Así que, con pasos sigilosos, se puso a investigar la zona. Muy cerca de ahí, escondida a cuatro patas tras un arbusto, estaba la chica, mirando hacia un lado para ver si podía divisar al joven. Vio una sombra acercase. Lo mejor sería retroceder el cuerpo para impedir que su sombra también se viese reflejada en el suelo a la luz de la luna.

La sombra poco a poco fue desapareciendo, así que seguramente el bicolor ya se habría marchado y sería la hora de salir.

–Te pillé. –Escuchó, antes de sentir cómo un cuerpo caía sobre ella. Como pudo se dio la vuelta, quedando el bicolor sobre ella, agarrándole las manos a la altura de la cabeza para evitar que se escapase–. Ésta es una situación muy embarazosa, ¿no crees? Estamos solos en mitad de este hermoso jardín lleno de rosas y si gritas, no creo que nadie te escuche, salvo yo, si tienes algo que decirme.

La chica miró hacia otro lado. –Eso es un no, supongo. –Se acercó a ella lentamente–. Esto terminará tarde o temprano y lo sabes. –La mujer le miró y entonces acortó totalmente la distancia con él al levantar su cabeza para poder besarle. El beso fue cobrando poco a poco más intensidad, incluso los dos parecían haberlo esperado y deseado durante tanto tiempo–. No te pienso soltar, ¿me oyes? –le decía entre besos sedosamente–. No te dejaré escapar nunca más –dijo llevando sus manos hasta las mejillas sonrosadas de la que estaba debajo. Ésta llevó sus manos hasta el cuello del mayor para rodearlo–. Tus labios saben a melocotón, me gusta –decía procediendo a besarle el cuello lentamente.

La chica aprovechó ese momento de debilidad para cambiar las posiciones y quedar ella encima, dejando que Kai siguiese con lo suyo. Se separó un poco de él y procedió a besarle de nuevo, jugando con su lengua. Cuando estaba a punto de quedarse sin aire, se separó del mayor y salió corriendo. Kai se levantó tan pronto como pudo, pero ya la chica estaba entrando de nuevo en el castillo. No había prisa, sabía dónde encontrarla y esta vez, le contaría toda la verdad.

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Takao se encontraba en una habitación llena de taquillas. Parecía estar metiendo algo en una de ellas. Suspiró aliviado y cerró la puerta del casillero.

–¿Qué haces, Takao?

Esa voz le sobresaltó, con lo cual se dio media vuelta y se quedó apoyado en la cabina. –Kai. Qué sorpresa –dijo mirando al bicolor que estaba apoyado en la puerta de la habitación–. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo ahí?

–No, acabo de llegar. ¿Qué haces aquí?

–Nada, sólo…–Miraba a su alrededor buscando una excusa–. El demonio me ha pedido ayuda con lo de las chaquetas. Decía que como no cabían más cosas en las taquillas de fuera, tendría que cambiar algunas cosas a éstas de la habitación. Me ha ofrecido dinero, así que no me he podido negar. –Carraspeó–. ¿Has encontrado a la doncella?

–Claro –sonrió de forma desafiante.

–¿De verdad? ¿Y has hablando con ella? ¿Te ha aclarado algo?

–Lo va a hacer ahora mismo.

Miró a su alrededor. –No te entiendo. Aquí sólo estamos tú y yo.

–Lo sé –dijo sacando una llave de su bolsillo y echando el cerrojo de la habitación.

Takao se mordió el labio inferior. –Je, je. Sigo sin entenderlo.

–Mira, puedes seguir mintiéndome o puedes contarme la verdad de una vez. ¿No crees que ya es hora,… doncella enmascarada? –decía al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

Negó con la cabeza. –¡Alto! ¡Alto! ¡Alto! A ti se te ha ido la cabeza. ¿¡Yo!? Pero si ella es una mujer y yo un hombre y ni pienses por un segundo que yo me vestiría de mujer, ni…

–Melocotón.

–¿Qué? –preguntó desconcertado.

–Sus labios saben a melocotón. Podemos confirmar mi teoría de que todo este tiempo has sido tú.

–¿Y cómo vas a hacer eso? –preguntó nervioso al ver cómo Kai se acercaba a él.

–¿Tu qué crees? –preguntó con obviedad.

–Oye, te equivocas de persona y luego te arrepentirás de haberme besado.

–Pues demuéstramelo. Deja que te bese, ábreme la cabina y enséñame lo que has escondido. Y todo resuelto –dijo poniendo ambas manos a un lado de Takao, apoyándolas contra el casillero para evitar que se escapase.

Suspiró derrotado. –Está bien. Siéntate –le invitó, señalando a unos bancos que había en la habitación y así lo hicieron los dos–. La verdad es que yo soy la dama enmascarada. –Se silenció unos segundos, mientras permanecía cabizbajo sin poder dejar de mirar el suelo–. Seguramente te estés haciendo muchas preguntas, como por ejemplo: ¿Por qué tú? La respuesta es muy simple –se sonrojó aunque no lo quería dar a demostrar–: Me gustas, desde hace mucho tiempo. No se me ocurría una forma de declararme y pensé que quizás tendría el valor suficiente para hacerlo si me disfrazaba de otra persona en los carnavales. Un disfraz con el que jamás me reconocerías. Pero en el momento en el que te tuve enfrente la primera vez, me sentí fatal por engañarte y después… supe que el problema no era lo que tú pudieras ver, si hombre o mujer. Sino que el problema estaba en mí. Así que fue por eso que, como despedida, te besé la primera vez. Porque pensé que esa sería la única oportunidad que habría tenido para hacer lo que siempre había deseado.

–Pero continuaste haciéndolo –le interrumpió sin dejar de mirarle.

–Al año siguiente, tú estabas encaprichado con esa doncella, así que pensé que estaría bien que la vieras de nuevo si tanto te gustaba. Pero necesitaba no ser descubierto. Sólo sabías hablar de ella, de tus dudas. Y, en el tercer año, me pediste ayuda para poder capturarla y, para que no descubrieras la verdad, no tuve más remedio que seguir disfrazándome. De lo contrario, si dejaba de hacerlo, te darías cuenta de la verdad rápidamente. Sé que esto te ha de parecer una locura, de hecho a mí también me lo parece. Me disfrazo de chica sólo para intentar gustarle a un chico que ni siquiera se fija en mí. Y, como último recurso, pensaba que siempre nos quedaría Venecia para poder besarte de nuevo.

–Eso no es cierto –interrumpió.

–¿Cómo que no? No te ofendas pero sólo se te llenaba la boca de esa chica, una chica que yo creé y a mí tan sólo me ibas dando la espalda.

–Ya lo sabía –silenció tras decir esto.

–¿Sabías la verdad? ¿Desde cuándo? –preguntó ahora mirándole sin creer lo que estaba escuchando.

–¿Por qué crees que pedía exclusivamente que tú me acompañases? Si tú no venías era imposible que ella lo hiciese. Me di cuenta en el tercer año por varios detalles. Detalles como éste, por ejemplo –dijo cogiéndole un pelo rubio de la cabeza y mostrándoselo a Takao–. Cuando regresabas a mi lado, tenías algunos, si no en el pelo, en la ropa. Y también cuando decías frases como: "para poder huir, hace falta tener el estómago lleno".

Takao se llevó las manos a la cabeza. –Oye, lo siento, jamás se volverá a repetir.

–Tienes razón. Al menos, no como chica.

El menor enarcó una ceja mirándole con desconcierto. –Un momento. Hace un rato en el jardín, cuando nos hemos besado. Si sabías que era yo…–se sonrojó sin poder terminar la frase.

–Tú a mí también me gustas y hubiésemos terminado antes, si te hubieses declarado en condiciones y, ya te lo había dicho: "No te pienso soltar, no te pienso dejar escapar" –decía desabotonándose los botones de su disfraz.

–¿Qué haces?

–Tú y yo hemos perdido mucho tiempo dando viajes, ¿no lo crees? Así que ya es hora de terminar ciertos asuntos –dijo sacándose la camisa–. Y prepárate, porque esto te va a doler –avisó, desabrochándose el pantalón.

A Takao le apareció un tic nervioso en el ojo. –Socorro –susurró, viendo cómo el otro sujetaba la llave en su mano, diciéndole indirectamente que no se escaparía esta vez porque él tenía la llave–. Tengo otra duda. ¿Cómo sabías dónde encontrarme? –preguntó nerviosamente.

–Todo a su tiempo, Takao, todo a su tiempo –le susurró, echándose encima del menor.

FIN

**&&&Kai&Takao&&&**

Este es un one–shot que prometí escribirle a una persona que se llama Lexi Acua, espero que le haya gustado, al igual que a todo el que lo haya leído. Si tenéis alguna duda o no entendéis algo, que no os de miedo preguntarme, yo os contestaré encantada. Cuidaos mucho, xao.


End file.
